


Vibrancy

by JoAryn



Series: First Days [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neelix on his first day on Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my drabbles 'StarSong' and 'Hierodule'. It is not necessary to read those to understand this one. I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any related properties, nor am I making money off of writing this stuff.

AN: An addition to my 'First Days' drabbles which so far include 'StarSong' (Kes) and 'Hierodule' (The Doctor). This one is Neelix.

Vibrancy

I'm a little disappointed that the Captain assigned Kes and I individual quarters; it's hard to think these drab bulkheads separate me from my precious Sweeting. I don't know how these people can live with so little color in their lives. That will be my first task as Chief Moral Officer, I think. I wonder if Captain Janeway would let me do murals in the corridors. Nothing that would interfere with those computer screens they have everywhere, of course, but I'd certainly feel much more cheerful if I walked through a field of Sarpasian lilies on my way to work.

*Fin*


End file.
